List of Reborn! antagonists
The antagonists of the Reborn! anime and manga series, known in Japan as Katekyō Hitman Reborn!, are created by Akira Amano. Set in a fictional town called Namimori in modern Japan, the series' main protagonists are of Japanese descent. However, their connection to an Italian Mafia family results in a majority of other characters introduced being mainly of Italian descent, including most of its antagonists. The story centers around middle school student Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, who finds out that he is the heir to the Vongola crime family. Reborn, the titular character and infant hitman, is sent to train him, and slowly recruits members into Tsuna's own Mafia family. They eventually attract attention from those who want to annihilate the future boss of the Vongola Family. Enemies such as the Kokuyo Gang, a group of Mafia criminals, and The Varia, an elite team of assassins, prove to be formidable challenges for Tsuna and his comrades. When some of the characters are later transported into an alternate future, nine years and ten months later, they have to adapt to a world where every Vongola member, as well as their allies, is being hunted down by a powerful rival family, the Millefiore. Kokuyo Gang The Kokuyo Gang is a group led by Mukuro Rokudo, who formed the group after escaping from a special, high security jail in Italy which housed heinous criminals who have even committed crimes against the Mafia. Along with the two comrades he escaped with, Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto, he recruited other Mafia criminals who were able to break out from the same jail some time later. After their defeat at the hands of Tsuna and his friends, they were all once again imprisoned, though Chikusa and Ken are later able to escape, while Mukuro strikes a deal with the Vongola for their safety. Mukuro Rokudo is a 15-year-old Mafia criminal who escaped from an Italian prison, which held some of the most dangerous Mafia criminals, before he was to be executed. Not long after, he, along with his two subordinates, came to Japan, enrolled in Kokuyo Junior High, and started the Kokuyo Gang, which consists of heinous criminals whom have recently escaped from prison. Skilled in casting illusions as well as mind control, He attempts to take his revenge on the Mafia by taking over Tsuna's body and using him to wreak havoc. When his plan fails due to Tsuna's interference, he is once again imprisoned. However, later on in the series, after possessing the body of Chrome Dokuro, he takes on a more supportive role for the series' main characters, though still prefers to not want to associate with them. He is voiced by Toshinobu Iida in the anime. Chikusa Kakimoto is a loyal friend and follower of Mukuro. Born on October 26, he, along with Mukuro and Ken, was experimented on by the Estraneo Family, and accepted Mukuro's offer to come with him when the latter killed their captors. He uses a pair of metal yo-yos that shoot poisonous needles as his primary weapons. After arriving in Namimori, he loses a battle against Hayato Gokudera, though finds out the identity of the tenth Vongola boss. Later, after sustaining further injuries by Kyoya Hibari, he is taken away and imprisoned by the Mafia's guardians, the Vendicare, along with the rest of the gang. He and Ken are able to successfully escape, with Mukuro ensuring their safety by striking a deal with Iemitsu Sawada. He returns for the Vongola Tournament, serving as a bodyguard for Chrome Dokuro, whose well-being is of concern to both him and Ken despite his open dislike for her. He is voiced by Toshiyuki Toyonaga in the anime. Ken Joshima is a loyal friend and follower of Mukuro. Born on July 28, he was also experimented on by the Estraneo Family, and decided to follow Mukuro when the boy killed their captors. The experimentation on him resulted in his ability to gain the attributes of certain animals, like wolves and lions, when he changes to different sets of teeth, increasing his agility, strength, and senses. He was Chikusa's cellmate in jail and often calls him "Kakipi". He is defeated by Takeshi Yamamoto and later defeated once again by an injured Kyoya Hibari. He is taken away by the Vendicare, but later escapes. Ken returns for the Vongola Tournament, serving as a bodyguard for Chrome Dokuro, whom he often mocks and berates( He shows a fondness of her by buying her treats and blushing when she's mentioned.). He is voiced by Ryō Naitō in the anime. M.M M.M is a 14-year-old Mafia criminal who joined the Kokuyo Gang solely for Mukuro and the money. She uses a clarinet as a weapon by attacking with high frequency sounds that can make the water in a person's body boil and explode. Her clarinet can also turn into nunchucks for close combat. She is defeated by Bianchi when Tsuna's group confronts the Kokuyo Gang and is later taken away by the Vendicare. She reappears in the future after Mukuro's release from the Vendicare prison. She has an apparent dislike for Chrome due to the latter's connection to Mukuro. Lancia is a 25-year-old Mafia criminal initially mistaken as Mukuro Rokudo. Born on December 15, as a child, he was adopted by the leader of a Mafia family in Northern Italy. The same family would later take in a young Mukuro, who periodically mind controls Lancia, and even makes him slay his entire family. Lancia eventually falls under Mukuro's complete control, losing his will to fight and forgetting his own name, and is soon captured and jailed. After Tsuna defeats him and Mukuro, he is freed from the latter's control, and is taken away by the Vendicare. He returns to Japan during the Vongola Tournament, defeating most members of the Varia's lower members, and being revealed as the strongest person in Northern Italy. Apparently, he became sensitive to Mukuro's thoughts due to being possessed by him so many times. He leaves for Italy after giving Tsuna his own family's ring. Lancia uses a giant steel ball and chain as his primary weapon, which he launches at the enemy using palm thrusts. Due to the ball's snake-like engravings on the surface, it can track and redirect air currents that create a vortex, sucking in whatever is near, and allowing Lancia to change its rotation in mid-air. He is voiced by Takeshi Maeda in the anime. The Varia The Varia is the Vongola Family's elite, independent assassination team. They are composed of genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans, however, they do not accept a mission unless they believe there is a 90% chance of success. Those that see them work often say that their high level assassination skills are demonic. Despite lacking loyalty and respect for other members, they are extremely loyal to their leader, Xanxus. The Varia also appear to have more than fifty subordinates ranged under the command of the main members. The Varia is apparently reclusive, only showing themselves after Iemitsu Sawada disappeared. During the alternate future arc, a 32 member Varia squad led by Xanxus attack a Millefiore base in Italy in accordance with the Vongola's plan to eliminate the Millefiore. Despite their fierce loyalty to the Vongola Family, the Varia only consider themselves as the Vongola IX's assassination team, still not acknowledging Tsuna to be the rightful Vongola X. Xanxus is the leader of the Varia and adopted son of the Vongola IX. For a long time, his mother convinced him that he was the son of Timoteo, Vongola IX, but after discovering that he was adopted, Xanxus develops a bitter hatred towards him. His anger only grew after discovering that him being outside the Vongola bloodline exempts him from claiming the title of Vongola boss, and that Tsuna was going to be appointed as the next boss instead. This inspires Xanxus to stage a coup d'etat, which came to be known as the "Cradle Affair", and is defeated by the IX. The incident left him with his trademark burns, and was frozen in ice for many years. After he awakens, he kidnaps the IX, places him within Gola Moska's armor, and uses the Vongola Tournament as a means to eliminate Tsuna's guardians and take control of the Vongola. His campaign comes to an end after being defeated by Tsuna, and the Vongola Rings rejecting him for not possessing Vongola blood. In the future, during the attack on the Millefiore, he defeats Sil and Olgelt with his animal box weapon containing a liger that possesses the Sky and Storm Flames. Xanxus possesses exemplary human strength and mental fortitude, but also possesses a particularly rare and destructive Deathperation Flame called the "Flame of Rage", which were once wielded by Vongola II. Xanxus also owns two guns, and can compress his flame into its bullets, utilizing the skill originally developed by Vongola VII to amplify their penetrative and destructive capability. He is voiced by Masanori Ikeda in the anime. Superbi Squalo is a gifted swordsman extremely loyal to Xanxus. Squalo was actually the next candidate for Varia leadership, after defeating its leader Tyr. He had cut off his own left hand to better understand Tyr, who did not have a left hand. As such, Squalo has an artificial hand in its place which can flip into very severe angles, as to make up for his blind spots in sword-fighting. He submitted to Xanxus due to his "fury" and ambition, pledging to make Xanxus the next head of the Vongola Family. He battles and loses to Takeshi Yamamoto during the Vongola Tournament, and though he appears to be eaten by a shark, he had apparently been rescued by Dino in order to get Squalo to reveal information on Xanxus. In the future, Squalo and Belphegor appears in an encoded video for Tsuna and his family, warning them not to move from their current location and that instructions will be arriving shortly. In videos he sent to the adult Yamamoto for boasting rights and also as a way to draw the latter back to the sword, Squalo is shown to have continuously fought 101 battles in order to secure his title as the "Second Sword Emperor". He is later shown to be the battle commander during the attack against the Millefiore base in Italy, and ironically, his special box unleashes a shark. He is voiced by Hiroki Takahashi in the anime. Lussuria is a martial arts master whose favored style is Muay Thai. His knee is covered with a steel plate, making it ideal for defense, as well as deadly when used for offense. During the Vongola Tournament, he battles Ryohei in a brightly lit boxing ring, and initially has the advantage as he habitually wears sunglasses. After Ryohei destroys the lights and shatters his knee plate, the rest of the Varia assume his loss, and Gola Moska shoots him in the back, making him unable to continue the fight. Lussuria reappears during the tournament's final battle and is saved by Ryohei. In the future, he retains his combat abilities from the Varia arc, and from his box weapon, he can unleash a sun-based peacock that can heal wounds while accelerating a person's hair and nail growth. He is voiced by Kōichirō Yuzawa in the anime. Leviathan , known as 'Levi' for short, is an extremely loyal subordinate to Xanxus who cares little about promotions. It is said that his speed in accomplishing his work is the best in the Varia. He carries eight umbrellas which are each capable of discharging electricity. He battles Lambo during the Vongola Tournament, and though he had no problem defeating the 5 and 15-year-old Lambos, he is easily outmatched by the 25-year-old Lambo. After Lambo reverts back to his 5-year-old self, Levi prepares to deliver the final blow to the unconscious Lambo, but Tsuna's intervention disqualifies Lambo. During the tournament's final battle, he is defeated by Gokudera. In the future, he is shown to unleash a lightning-based stingray from his special box during the raid on the Millefiore base. He is voiced by Yuto Nakano in the anime. Belphegor , nicknamed Bel or "Prince the Ripper", is considered to be the "genius" of the Varia, displaying both combat and tactical skills whose choice of weapons are knives and wires. Rooting from a royal family, Bel is said to have murdered his twin brother when he was young after mistaking him for a cockroach. Upon seeing his own blood, Bel's power surges because it reminds him of the thrill of killing his brother. He wins the match against Gokudera during the Vongola Tournament after the latter forfeits the match. During the tournament's final battle, Bel faces off against Hibari and manages to wound him before teaming with Mammon to incapacitate Gokudera and Yamamoto. After their plan to make Xanxus the rightful leader backfires, he surrenders. In the future, during the Varia raid on a Millefiore base, he unleashes a storm-attribute mink from his special box. He is voiced by Yūki Fujiwara in the anime. Gola Moska is a killing machine sold to the Varia on the black market by the Italian government, and is powered by the life of a human. It battles Hibari during the Vongola Tournament, but it is easily defeated with one strike. After it goes berserk, Tsuna destroys it by slicing it in half, revealing that Vongola IX has been unwillingly powering it. Mammon is an Arcobaleno whose real name is Viper. Known as the Arcobaleno's best spellcaster, Viper has the ability to cast illusions, as well as being able to locate any person by sneezing into a piece of paper; the spit or mucus that sticks to the paper shows a map leading to the desired person. He also has a black frog named Fantasma that can give him the ability to fly in combat when it turns into a salamander. During the Vongola Tournament, he defeats Chrome, however, he is defeated by Mukuro once the latter takes possession of Chrome's body. He is said to be dead in the future, thus his position in the Varia has been replaced by Fran, who unwillingly wears a frog hat as homage. He is voiced by Rumi Shishido in the anime. Fran is the newest officer member of the Varia in the future who uses a Hell Ring with the numbers "666" imprinted on it. Introduced during the Varia attack on a Millefiore base in Italy, Fran is Mammon's replacement as the group's illusionist and is thus forced to wear a large frog hat to symbolize this. Although generally calm, Fran is openly antagonistic to the other Varia members on many occasions, mocking and verbally attacking them as they work. He later helps the Kokuyo Gang in freeing Mukuro Rokudo from his imprisonment. He is voiced by Kokuryu Sachi in the anime. Millefiore Family The is the Mafia family that is engaged in battle against the Vongola Family in the future. The Millefiore is a result of the merging of two separate Mafia families: the up-and-coming Family led by Byakuran, and the family with as much history as the Vongola, the led by Yuni. They are organized into two groups to distinguish their old families, which are then further separated into 18 different squads, each named for a plant or flower. Those originally from the Giglio Nero are the Black Spell and have the tendency to engage in direct combat, while those from the Gesso are the White Spell and specialize in cunning battle tactics. There appears to be animosity between members of the White Spell and the Black Spell, resulting in a lack of communication and sabotage by individual squads. Their organization also possesses the Mare Rings, a set of seven rings on par with the Vongola Rings originally belonging solely to the Giglio Nero. The holders of which, save the holder of the Sky, are known as the six Funeral Wreaths. Byakuran is the former boss of the Gesso Family, and the incumbent leader of the Millefiore Family whose aim is to obtain "ultimate power" (7³) by gathering the Vongola Rings, Mare Rings, and Arcobaleno pacifiers together in one place; he has a portrait that has a slot for each item. To achieve his goals, Byakuran has ordered the complete extermination of the Vongola Family, even targeting their friends and allies. He also had special radiation released into the atmosphere in order to specifically kill all Arcobaleno members. Though he possesses the Sky Mare Ring, he has purposefully hidden his true abilities, and maintains a carefree attitude, even during his fight with Mukuro Rokudo, whom he critically injures. Despite his ruthlessness toward his enemies, he has a cheerful disposition when around his subordinates, especially toward Shoichi Irie, despite knowing of the latter's betrayal. According to Irie, Byakuran's power is the ability to share thoughts and experiences with versions of himself in all possible parallel worlds, giving him a power similar to omniscience, the ability to know everything. Byakuran's realization of his abilities was brought about when a young Irie continuously time-traveled into different futures and came in contact with two versions of Byakuran. His other selves have used this ability to become the dictator of their world, with the world the story is set in being the only one where he is not. However, his power is also weakening over time, which is why he needs Yuni, to replenish his abilities but in the end he is defeated and incinerated by Tsuna's flames. He is voiced by Takanori Ohyama. Yuni Note: Crunchyroll, an official distributor of subbed episodes for the Reborn! anime, spells it as "Yuni".|ユニ|Yuni}} is a young girl who is the former leader of the Giglio Nero Family as a result of the early death of her mother, Aria, whom she did not know was a Mafia boss. She is known to be the daughter of Aria and the granddaughter of Luce, the original Sky Arcobaleno. She also inherited the orange Arcobaleno pacifier from her grandmother. Known as the "princess", Yuni was originally kindhearted and warm, and in order to prevent all out war with the Gesso Family, she started negotiations with their leader Byakuran. However, the latter forcefully drugged her during their private meeting. In addition to becoming cold and emotionally detached, the drug made her unable to speak up against Byakuran, resulting in the merger of their two families. She later regains her original personality, stating that she too has the power to travel to different worlds. When Byakuran denies her request for the Six Funeral Wreaths to have a rematch with the Vongola Guardians, she withdraws from the Millefiore Family and requests for Tsuna to protect her. She shows that she also has the other Arcobaleno pacifiers. According to Reborn, she is the Arcobaleno's boss.Amano, Akira (2009). "Target 254" (in Japanese). 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN！ In the final battle with Byakuran, before he can complete the Trinisette, Yuni, along with Gamma, sacrifices herself in order to revive the Arcobaleno. She is voiced by Nanjou Yoshino in the anime. Shoichi Irie is initially an unsuspecting middle school kid who becomes caught up in the antics concerning Tsuna and his friends early on in the series, and ends up in possession of some Bovino family weaponry, including the Ten-Year Bazooka. However, in the story's alternate future story arc nearly ten years later, he is thought to be an enemy working for the Millefiore Family, but is in fact a spy for the Vongola. He is the captain of the White Spell's 2nd Rose Squad, and is also one of the Millefiore's six A rank members. He reports directly to Byakuran, and has been secretly researching the Ten-Year Bazooka in order to find a way to time travel. After confronting Tsuna and his friends, he reveals that he is on their side, with his past self being the one who has been bringing them into the future with the Ten-Year Bazooka, in accordance with a strategy that he, and adult Tsuna and Hibari have been planning. In the tournament against the Six Funeral Wreaths, he explains to Tsuna and the others of how his continuous attempts to change his future resulted in Byakuran realizing his powers; when a young Irie had time-traveled into the future twice, he had bumped into two versions of Byakuran, with the latter one remembering who Irie was despite never having bumped into him before (in that universe at least). Despite Irie's attempts to the change the future, his following trips all resulted in him seeing a ravaged world in which Byakuran was the dictator of the world. He is voiced by Toshiyuki Toyonaga in the anime. Gamma Gamma is an A ranked member of the Millefiore Family, who commands the 3rd attack squad of the Black Spell. According to Lal Mirch, Gamma is responsible for wiping out many of the allies of the Vongola Family. Gamma defeats Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto later interrogating Gokudera. Before Gamma killed them however, Kyoya Hibari arrived and defeated him. When Tsuna's group infiltrates their base, he runs into Gokudera and Ryohei. It is evident that he received a substantial power boost and succeeds defeating Ryohei. He and Gokudera then fight to a stalemate. He later returns to protect Yuni from the Real Six Funeral Wreathes and later both of them sacrifice themselves so the Arcobaleno can be reborn. It is revealed that Gamma has a deep hatred of Byakuran and members of the White Spell, believing that the former did something to Yuni that caused her to become who she is now. Gamma is the wielder of the Lightning Mare Ring that is later revealed to be a fake, and can use his lightning attribute flame to hover in the air as well as create electromagnetic barrier that can defend against attacks. He carries a billiard cue and a series of electrically charged billiard balls. Gamma also uses an animal box weapon, in the form of two foxes made of lightning, which can be enhanced using a third box. He is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue in the anime. Genkishi , also known as the "Phantom Knight", is a Millefiore illusionist and swordsman, carrying four swords, as well as the Mist Mare Ring that is later revealed to be a fake and one of the six Hell Rings. He is sent to Japan by Byakuran in order to protect Shoichi Irie, so during the Vongola's raid on their base, he defeats Yamamoto and battles adult Hibari until the latter is replaced with their past self. It is revealed that despite being a former Giglio Nero member, he devoted himself to following Byakuran when he saved him from an incurable disease, and had even instigated the Giglio Nero/Gesso merger by faking his defeat at the hands of Squalo. However, when Byakuran had requested him to steal the Mare Rings and Sky Pacifier from the Giglio Nero, he was unable to do so due to Yuni. This leads him to go to great lengths to prove his loyalty to Byakuran, even being consumed by his Hell Ring, which changes him physically and mentally, in order to defeat Tsuna in battle. Though his transformation grants him greater power, he loses to Tsuna and escapes by using one of his box weapons. He resurfaces during the Vongolas' battle with the Six Funeral Wreaths disguised as Saru, one of Torikabuto's subordinate. There, he is defeated in a rematch with Yamamoto and killed off by Kikyo, under orders of Byakuran. He is voiced by Daisuke Hosomi in the anime. Glo Xinia is a captain of the White Spell's 8th Wisteria squad and is the holder of the Rain Mare Ring that is later revealed to be a fake. He encountered the younger Chrome Dokuro. He fights with a box of the rain element, an owl covered in the Dying Will Flame, later revealed to be playing host to Mukuro. After his battle with Chrome he was hospitalized with severe injuries and a broken jaw, but it is later discovered that he planted a tracking device on Chrome. He is voiced by Yoshihisa Kawahara in the anime. Rasiel is Belphegor's older twin brother and possesses the Storm Mare Ring that is later revealed to be a fake. He and Bel fought constantly as children, but he always won, so to beat him, Bel put laxatives in Sil's food to incapacitate him. Originally thought to have been killed by Bel, Sil reveals himself as the one responsible for the Millefiore defense in Italy, and uses a box weapon containing multiple bats that emit invisible storm flames to assault his enemies in battle. His personality is no different from Bel's, except that he states that he is a king rather than a prince. He is accompanied by his family's former butler, Olgelt, whom claims to only follow the one who would be king and can unleash elephants from multiple boxes. He is voiced by Ryuji Kamiyama in the anime. Ginger Bread Though primarily known as within the story, he claims that he no longer goes by that name. He is also known as the Magician's Doll, primarily due to his usage of similar looking dolls that are clothed in a wizard's hat and cape, and has stars in their eyes, to fight. In addition, he uses spiders, summoned by what he calls sorcery. He is the vice-captain of the Millefiore's eighth squad, and claims to have had a hand in the death of Colonnello. As such, Lal Mirch engages him in battle, but after he loses, it is revealed that she was only fighting one of his dolls. Another one of his dolls, paired with another Millefiore member, Iris Yoka, and her Death Stalk squad, shows up soon after to incapacitate Tsuna and Spanner, but it is then defeated by the former. He is voiced by Yumiko Kobayashi in the anime. Spanner is a member of the Black Spell. He belongs to the family's tech department and is responsible for the creation of the family's Moska robots, which are giant humanoid robots created for combat. He was told by Irie to locate and eliminate Tsuna. After Tsuna defeats King Mosca, Spanner takes the unconscious Tsuna back to his workroom where he manages to perfect Tsuna's X Burner, as he wished to see its full power. He does so by inventing a pair of contact lens for Tsuna that allows him to regulate the power output level of each glove while using the X Burner. He is considered to be a traitor to the Millefiore and joins Tsuna's family. He later takes part in the tournament against the Six Funeral Wreaths. He is voiced by Kenjirō Tsuda in the anime. Real 6 Funeral Wreaths The are Byakuran's six strongest subordinates, and are thus in possession of the Mare Rings, the Millefiore's top class rings that are said to be on par with the power of the Vongola Rings, and are a corner of the trinisette policy. At first, it was thought that Shoichi Irie, Gamma, Genkishi, Glo Xinia, and Sil were part of the six as they supposedly possessed Mare Rings, but Byakuran reveals that they possessed fakes; he hid the true identities of the real members as he suspected Shoichi's betrayal. The known members are , the rough-looking Millefiore storm guardian, his Wreath Box is a T-Rex; , the ruthless Millefiore cloud guardian and leader of the Wreaths; , the Millefiore's immortal sun guardian who possess facial scars and is apparently obsessed with slaughter, his Wreath Box is a Lizard; , a young girl who is the Millefiore rain guardian and is able to dissolve into water, her Wreath Box is a Shonisaurus; , the Millefiore mist guardian and a colossal figure who utilizes multiple flame elements and illusions in battle, his Wreath Box is a Moth; and , the Millefiore lightning guardian who is in fact a parallel double of Byakuran himself, able to absorb flames from nearby sources due to his unique composition. All of the members (excluding Ghost) shown so far have displayed a number of shared traits: they use box weapons containing prehistoric beings such as dinosaurs as opposed to regular animals, they have their box weapons embedded in their bodies to maximize their fighting ability, and they use their Dying Will flames as projectiles in combat when their box weapons are dormant. Shimon Family The Shimon Family is a Mafia group that has been allies with the Vongola since before Giotto, but had grown weak over the years. Seven of its members transfer into Namimori Middle School in order to attend Tsuna's inheritance ceremony. These members are Shitt P., Suzuki Adelheid, Kaoru Mizuno, Rōji Ōyama, Koyo Aoba, Julie Katō, and the tenth Shimon boss, Enma Kozato. Their true motive is to take revenge on the Vongola, who supposedly betrayed the Shimon Family during the first generations' time. Their power comes from the Simon rings, which are fully activated by Vongola's Sin, a vial which is said to contain the blood of the first Shimon boss. Their rings use flames of the Earth as opposed to Vongola's flames of the sky. Reception Due to not having any recurring antagonists or villains in the first seven volumes, the series was initially termed to be an "episodic comedy series," with even the would-be killers turning out to be good guys. The series introduces its first set of recurring villains in volume eight. Still, Leroy Douresseaux of comicbookbin.com points out that despite Tsuna and company facing the "biggest threat" they have ever faced, the series retains its comedic factor; describing the villains as "really strange adversaries – Naruto meets the defunct FOX TV comedy, Arrested Development." In IGN's review of volume nine, A.E. Sparrow describes the new villains as the "super-powered cadre of bad guys," with mangalife.com's David Rasmussen commenting that Mukuro is an evil being. References Reborn! Category:Fictional Mafia crime families Category:Fictional assassins Antagonists ru:Список отрицательных персонажей Reborn!